


Cover for Strange Ghosts

by strangelock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelock/pseuds/strangelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Strange Ghosts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Strange Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Strange Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099373) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 




End file.
